


A New Beginning

by December21st



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened just before Agent Howard woke up Audrey and sent her to Haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Seasons 1 and 2.

Agent Howard surveys the cluttered apartment. (He usually has another name, but that's the one he's using today.) There are only a few pieces of nondescript furniture, and a couple of prints rest against the wall, waiting to be hung. Small stacks of books cover nearly every flat surface. Finding duplicates of all the right books had been the hard part.

The door opens, and two men dressed as deliverymen from a local appliance store enter the apartment with a large cardboard box bearing the name of a popular brand of oven. After closing the door behind him, the larger of the two men quickly opens the box to reveal an unconscious woman, wearing a sleeveless sleep top and sweatpants. He scoops her up in his arms and heads for the bedroom.

Agent Howard answers his phone on the first ring. "Have you returned the real Audrey Parker to her apartment?" He waits. "Good. The memory copy went extremely well. We only had her for six hours. She'll shrug off any strange dreams or side effects as the result of the bumpy flight up from Miami." He waits again, listening to the person on the other end. "Jonas Lester's already on his way back to Haven. We made sure of that. We'll tell her that he killed a guard, then she won't question why she's being sent there. Our man in Haven knows what to expect." He hangs up without further comment.

The smaller deliveryman approaches him. "She's ready, sir. The memory manipulation is holding perfectly. She'll recognize herself in the mirror, this place as her apartment, and she'll recognize you as Agent Howard, her boss. All the rest of her memories will come from the template we copied last night. How soon do you want her to wake up?" He opens a small case with a syringe in it.

"Five minutes." Howard answers. The other man nods, going back into the bedroom. Moments later, both deliverymen exit the apartment, bringing the now-empty oven box with them. Agent Howard follows them into the yard, closing the door behind him. He waits, keeping an eye on his watch, and after a few minutes he starts knocking on the door. Time for the new Audrey Parker to wake up and start her life, so he can send her to Haven.

* * End * *


End file.
